


One Hundred Things

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set at the beginning of Judgment Day. Jenny is about to leave DC.





	One Hundred Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Spoilers for: Stakeout, Dog Tags and Judgment Day.  


* * *

When Ducky confirmed that I was dying, I decided to make a list of all the things I hadn't done.

I decided I would write out one hundred things and then try to do them before the day came when I would be too ill, in too much pain, suffering too much, to do anything, except pray for death.

I told myself I would say all the things I'd left unsaid.

I told myself I would put right all the things I had made go wrong.

I told myself I would let people get near to me.

I told myself I would stop obsessing about my father's death and the man whom I believed caused it.

I told myself I would not leave undone things I should have done.

I told myself I would live for whatever time I had left.

I told myself one hundred things was a good number; an achievable one.

I told myself I would do them. 

I told myself so many things.

But in the end I never did write the list.

I never did say the things I should have said.

I never did attempt to put right the things I had made go wrong.

I never did let people get near to me.

I never did stop obsessing about my father's death or the man who had killed him.

I left undone things I should have done. 

I didn't live in the time I had left.

One hundred things might have been a good number; an achievable one.

But I didn't do them.

I have never believed in karma or knowing when you're going to die, or a time for everyone to go. But I won't be returning to DC; at least I won't be returning alive.

Of that I am quite certain.


End file.
